The Brat Pack
by tanimax
Summary: The little brats cause mayhem in the smash mansion.
1. Chapter 1

-1The Brat Pack

"Target is coming up, get ready guys," Pikachu whispered into his walkie-talkie.

"Water bomb is in place, and is perfectly positioned," Popo said as he walked back to base.

"I'm ready," Kirby told them.

"I've got my bow string pulled back," Young Link said.

Captain Falcon strolled down the corridor towards his room. He heard something drop down behind him. He turned around and walked slowly over. An unknown object fell on the floor in front of his face. He looked on the floor but couldn't see anything. Then a dull thunk sounded on his helmet. He turned his head up and gazed at a red balloon. Before he could register what he was seeing, Young link let the arrow fly, right into a red water balloon. The one Captain Falcon was staring at.

Freezing water gushed out of the hole, and drenched the poor bounty hunter to the bone. And as if that wasn't enough, what was dropped earlier, which turned out to be marbles, where let loose on him again. But this time, larger, more noticeable ones. And most annoyingly, they flew in the air, and started bouncing of his helmet all the way to his room.

◄§►

"The operation was a success," Ness informed the others. Everybody cheered. 2Now, we need a new trick and a new target." Young Link tapped on the table and stood up.

"I'm already getting my older self regularly. So you don't need to other with him. But what about Luigi?"

"Genius," Pikachu piped up, "and I have an idea on how to do it…" Everybody listened intently to Pikachu's plan. Nana cackled very evilly. The others stared.

"Hey, Gannondorf and Bowser are right next door," she said defensively. "After hearing them do it everyday, you kind of learn to do it yourself." The other shrugged it of, and discussed the time and date.

◄§►

Can anybody guess what the trick is? The closest gets a cookie. A lovely crunchy cookie, with extra chocolate that melts in the mouth. An electronic one, of course. Maybe you computers tired of chips.


	2. Chapter 2

-1The Brat Pack

Here's chapter two. You now find out the trick which irks Luigi. Enjoy

◄§►

"Luigi," Ness said to the Italian at lunch, "the pipe to my sink is a bit leaky. Do you think you could fix it for me please?"

"Sure," he replied, and went back to his spaghetti bolognaise.

◄§►

Luigi twisted his spanner (also called wrench) on one of the pipes nuts. He pulled out the section and looked in to see why it was leaking. Big mistake.

Marbles came shooting out at his face, along with lots of water. The marbles started hitting the plumber, while Pichu, who had just appeared, shocked the annoyed plumber, giving him a new hairstyle which would make Bowser envious. Pichu scampered down the air vent laughing, while ness hurriedly crawled behind him.

A dazed Luigi got up cursing the midgets who had just pranked him. He ambled back to his room, swearing under his breath. He bumped into Gannondorf on the way, and as a result, got blasted into his room from the other end of the corridor.

◄§►

"The meeting is underway," Young Link announced. "The prank was a success, and we need a new assignment." Pikachu stood up and cleared his throat.

"Pi pika pi chu pikachu, pi pika pika kachu. Pi Pikachu chu pika," he sat back down.

"Excellent. Tomorrow at usual time. You'll be hungry right Kirby?" Young Link asked.

"Ask a sensible question," Kirby told him, rolling his eyes. Everybody laughed.

◄§►

So, how's chapter 2? I think its rather short, I preferred chapter one. This time, I did not translate Pikachu's poke-speak. So you don't know what he said. Nya nya nya nya nya! Just think about Kirby and 12 '0' clock. You won't figure out the prank, but you'll figure out the distraction so the brat pack doe not arouse suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3

-1The Brat Pack

Yay, another chappy. I liked the end of last chapter myself. Any way, Kirby is the diversion, just read ahead.

◄§►

"Time for Kirby hunt, he stole dinner again," Peach yelled as she walked into the dining room. The Smasher's promptly got up, and ran out, save the Brat Pack. As soon as the room was empty, Young Link got out his walkie-talkie.

"Kirby, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in your room in the secret thingy you told me about," Kirby replied while munching on the food he pinched. Young Link put the radio away, and the group began to set up the prank. They used 2 litres of water, 20ml of vegetable oil, more of Ness's marble collection, a sonic grenade (these are real things, they are usually used to wake people up), and several lengths of string, and a mixing bowl.

Authors note: Now whatever could they use all that for?

"Charge," the army yelled as they chased Kirby, who was currently… dun dun dun, eating! (Big surprise, huh?) Oh yeah, he was also running form the psyched mob behind him. He ran into the dining room and floated over to the table.

The first few tripped over string tied up. The rest jumped over, only to slip over some substance n the floor (water and oil). Then the marbles of doom rolled in form the kitchen entrance, and pelted the poor victims. Nana jumped onto the table and got everyone's attention with her evil cackle. "Mwa ha ah ha, feel our wrath!" She pulled the pin out from the sonic grenade, and chucked it over to the floored mob. She waved, and sped out of the room.

◄§►

The brat pack where rolling on the floor laughing till they cried. Pikachu had to keep wiping his eyes on a towel. When they recovered, Popo stood up to speak. "We are going to need…" that was as far as he got., because Bowser opened the door.

"Hello you little twerps, hand over the pin," he said menacingly, towering over them.

"Eep."

"Eep is right, give it to me and it won't hurt… much." He grinned evilly.

"Never!" Nana cried valiantly, and dived into the air vent.

Bowser jumped after her… "MMF! Mmmf mf mmf!" he cried out, his face stuck in the vent. A tremendous surge of laughter caught the little ones, and they started crying again. When they stopped, they ran off to distant corners of the mansion.

◄§►

Ha, a cliffy. Will the brat pack be caught? For those of you wondering about the sonic grenade: http/ 


	4. Chapter 4

The Brat Pack

ZOMG, UPDATINESS! Nice to know I'm back isn't it? P I have new ideas (one I believe was sent to me by crystalicous a long time ago by pm), and a new will to write.Thanks for putting this on alert whoever it was, you two should be the first to be reading this. it hink I know who though, and will be checking via eview profile links... er... I know! insert evilness here .

◄§►

"My ears hurt... ARRGH, we left it in the dining room. Why can we still hear it?" Samus grumbled.

"Because I'm phsycic!" Ness yelled and stuck his head out of the vent, and was promptly kicked back in by Falcon, who was promptly stuffed in by Gannondorf, who promptly said,

"You should of pulled him out you moron! Now you can go and fetch him." He kicked the rest of him in. Very forcefully. So forcefully that Ness flinched. After all, he just ahd a bounty hunty break through the wall...

"Hasn't he ever heard of a T junction? Jeez..."

◄§►

Y. Link was singing in the rafters, drinking milk, and acting drunk for no reason other than acting drunk.

"And the old horse..."

"Shut it up there, I'm trying to find Young Link!" Peach yelled, terminally proving that blondes are dumb. (Wait for it...)

"... That _is_ Young Link stupid," Zelda told her, temrinally proving that it was just Peach who was dumb, and was setting a bad example, and proving unproven things which weren't realy being proved... dumbo. Hasn't she anything better to do than be stupid? Like read? Wait, she's too stupid to read... damn. (Btw, you cna finish waiting now. Oh yeah, sorry for Peach fans. I just hate the fruit... P)

"Get down from there!" she shouted at him.

"But I'm singing about the old horse..." Y. Link whined. "And acting drunk too. Its very-". Whatever it was, Zelda never found out, as Link threw a random football at his head, knocking him of the rafters. And the football bounced back at Links head, knocking him of the table. The table that was under his feet. Preventing him from falling on the floor. Except now there was only air, and that couldn't preventing him from falling. On the floor. He fell. On the floor. Zelda sniggered.

◄§►

Bowser had freed himseld form the confines of the vent, and was chasing Nana.

"I'll never forgive you for stealing my evil cackle!" he yelled, and tripped over Pichu, who was conviniently in the way. Pichu squeeked and ran after Nana. Fox decied to take Bowsers place and chased them, before tripping over Pickachu, who was also conviniently in the way. Pickachu ran after them as well, minus the squeeking.

◄§►

P Yay, writing this is fun. Sorry about the link on the sonic grenade. Here it is: http:// www . play . com / Gadgets /Gadgets / - / 384 / 484 / - / 912399 / SonicGrenade / Product.html?searchtypegenre

Remove the spaces P


	5. Chapter 5

The Brat Pack

Rawr, I shall prank you to... um... a place where there is much evilness. Yeah, that sounds good. And kudos to anyone who got the T junction joke. XD.

◄§►

"Ha ha ha ha, they'll never find us in here," Ness told the others.  
"I'm not sure about that Ness..." Popo said.  
"What? The plan is infalible! We are hidden from all of them! We reign supreme!" Ness yelled.  
"Who was that?" Mr. Game & Watch's voice drifted from somewhere where they where not.  
"Prehaps, if you kept your mouth shut," Nana groaned.  
"... Ooops," Ness said, his eyes widened. Too right as well. After all, Bowser does weigh alot you know, and how would you like him body slamming you? No, really, it'll be fun. Here, just ask Ness. "AAAAAAAGH!" Insert slamming noise here. "Arrgh.. teh.. pain... arrgh.. what the... OMG!"  
"What's up with him?" Kirby aksed.  
"I farted," Bowser said. Choking sounds came form underneath him. "Alright down there Ness? Anyway twerps, where's the pin?" Nana handed it over wordlessly. Bowser got of Ness, and swent to the dining room. Nana burst out into an evil grin.  
"What?" Pichu aksed.  
"Listen.. wait for it... wait..."  
"AAAAAAAAARGH! IT'S NOT THE REAL PIN!" Gannondorfs voise echoed throughout the building. And onceagain, the Brat Pack squeeled with laughter.

◄§►

Sorry about all the random p's and s's (ses? s's? ss?) there's supposed to be an equals sign before them, and in eyes. :P I dont really like that one. :(. And yes, a short chapter indeed. Don't worry, they get cuahgt next time. And then, it'll be time for some more pranks. insert more evillness here. Hmm, I'm running out of evilness. Better find Gannondorf, he sells the best on the marke. Au voir.


End file.
